Minami Shimada
|kanji = 島田 美波 |romanji = Shimada Minami |birthdate = October 10, 1995 |age = 16-17 |gender = Female |eyes = Green |height = 156 cm (5'1½") |weight = 47 kg (105 lbs) |status = Alive |family = Hazuki Shimada (Younger sister) Mr. Shimada (Father) |class rank = Class 2-F |suit = Military Outfit |equipment = Sabre |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Idiots, Classes, and the Summoner Test War |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Kaori Mizuhashi|Kaori Mizuhashi]] |voiceactor = Leah Clark|Leah Clark]]|hair = Magenta}} Minami Shimada (島田 美波 Shimada Minami) is one of the main heroines in "Baka to Test Shoukanjuu" who is a 2nd year high school student at Fumizuki Academy. After living in Germany for most of her life, she returned to Japan and was placed into Class F, although, based on her academic ability, she could have been placed into other, better classes. However, because she has spent most of her life in Germany, the language barrier has made it difficult for her to excel in school since her grasp in writing kanji is still lacking. The one subject she does well in is Mathematics, because of the lack of kanji required. She is, however, weak in other subjects because she cannot read or write in kanji very well. Appearance Her most notable features are her sharp green eyes and ponytail. She is a thin girl with magenta hair and long legs. She is noted to be lacking in the chest area and is often called a 'pettanko' (ぺったんこ) or flat-chested, a word she is very sensitive to. Personality Minami initially appears outspoken but she is actually a shy and kind girl, while being self-conscious of her appearance. She is a tsundere, someone who acts violent and uncaring on the outside, but in the inside, is actually very caring and soft. Shoukanjuu Her shoukanjuu (summoned being) wears a military outfit and uses a sabre. Occult version is Nurikabe (wall monster), influenced by her flat-chest since "wall=flat chest". During the Test Field Run, her shoukanjuu acted less like the real Minami and behaved a lot like Hazuki, but only around Akihisa, while being disobedient to Minami. After Minami attacked Akihisa to keep the truth of her feelings for him from coming out, the shoukanjuu apologizes for her, suggesting that Minami herself doesn't mean to hurt Akihisa most of the time. During the Future Teller Test Run, her shoukanjuu became an adult version of her. Her breasts became C cups, telling Akihisa for long time no see (to young Akihisa FYI), and suited up in office lady suit, but it is revealed she was just wearing breast pads. Trivia *She ranked 26th Best Female Character in the 2009 "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!)" poll. *According to Kouta and Akihisa, Minami's bust size is actually AAAA cup which makes the latter get beaten up by her. *Her given name Minami means "Beautiful Wave" while her surname Shimada mean "Island of Field". *She is an unlockable character in the game Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable * Miharu seems to really like Minami, but Minami has no feelings for Miharu, except that she thinks Miharu is extremely annoying (most likely). * Minami's ribbon seems to change shape based on how she's feeling. Navigation LOL Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Female characters